Sacred Guardian Layhal
In-Story Categories: Rare Summon Unit, made by Ghost of Anon. Backstory At the start of the god invasion, the guardian of the ruins declared it's neutrality in the conflict. The high-ranking gods, respecting the power held by this guardian, ordered their forces to steer clear of the ruins it resided in. However, a few power-hungry gods made the mistake of believing that they could claim the treasure as their own. As the bodies piled up, more gods arrived to avenge their fallen comrades. Eventually, the guardian changed: the armor shifted to reveal a person within. This young girl matches the appearance of a powerful mage that had mysteriously disappeared years prior. Unleashing her powerful magic enhanced with the power the armor held, she slew hundreds. Having reaches this point, the high-ranking gods could no longer stay idle. Diverted their attention and efforts away from the war to deal with this new threat, they spent days before she was finally defeated. Appearance In-Game Categories: Stats Unique Abilities HC/BC production: Instantly produces a certain amount of Heart Crystals and/or Battle Crystals. Does not increase relative to the number of foes hit. Parameter boost relative to HC/BC collected: Boosts Atk, Def, and Rec by a certain amount relative to the amount of HC and BC collected the previous turn. Starts calculating boost the turn the buff is added, meaning the turn prior to that's HC and BC collection is not accounted for. Abilities Leader Skill: Guardian Goddess' Power Large boost in HC, BC produced during Spark, large boost to efficacy of HC, BC & reduces all incoming damage by 10% *50% boost to HC produced, 70% boost to BC produced, 50% boost to efficacy of HC and BC Extra Skill: Boundless Energy Boosts all parameters after HC, BC exceeds a certain amount for 2 turns & boost to HC, BC efficacy *120% boost to own Atk, Def, Rec after 60 HC, BC, 25% boost to efficacy of HC, BC Brave Burst: Radiant Spear 26 combo Light elemental attack on all enemies, hugely boosts HC, BC drop rate for 3 turns, slightly produces HC, BC & greatly boosts HC, BC efficacy for 3 turns *25% boost to HC, BC drop rate, produces 17-24 HC, BC, 25% boost to HC, BC efficacy Super Brave Burst: Brilliant Artillery 33 combo powerful Light elemental attack on all enemies, greatly boosts BB fill rate for 3 turns, hugely boosts Rec for 3 turns & hugely boosts HC, BC efficacy for 3 turns *30% boost to BB fill rate, 160% boost to Rec, 30% boost to HC, BC efficacy Ultimate Brave Burst: Dragon's Fang: Arvil 40 combo Light elemental attack on all enemies, enormous instant production of HC, BC, adds 1 turn Atk, Def, Rec relative to HC, BC collected to all allies for 3 turns & activates Light barrier *Produces 50-70 HC, BC, +2.5% boost to Atk, Def, Rec per 1 HC, BC obtained the previous turn, activates 25,000 HP Light barrier Quotes Summon Quote: The ruins I was tasked to guard is no more... Now I'm free to do whatever I want! First off... let's go punish those who destroyed the ruins! Fusion Quote: Look at me! Look at how strong I've become! Well, this is mostly due in part to this treasure. Evolution Quote: Ahhh! I don't think I would've been able to talk like that for much longer! Let's get a move on! Evolution Evolves From: Ruin Guardian Layhal Evolves Into: n/a *Evolution Materials: n/a *Evolution Cost: n/a Other Unit Changes * 04/27/2017: Updated Abilities. ** Added 3 turn 25% HC and BC efficacy boost to BB. ** Added 3 turn 30% HC and BC efficacy boost to SBB. ** Replaced 3 turn HC and BC drop rate boost on UBB with 3 turn 250% Atk, Def, Rec boost. * 04/28/2017: Updated Abilities. ** Lowered HC and BC required to activate ES from 200 to 60. ** Lowered HC and BC instantly produced on SBB from 90-100 to 25-33. ** Lowered HC and BC instantly produced on UBB from 170-210 to 50-70. ** Replaced 3 turn 250% Atk, Def, Rec boost on UBB with 3 turn 1 turn boost to Atk, Def, Rec relative to HC and BC collected. * 04/29/2017: Updated Abilities. ** Raised mitigation on LS from 5% to 10%. ** Lowered parameter gain per HC and BC collected on UBB from 5% to 2.5%. *05/02/2017: Updated Abilities. **Moved 3 turn HC and BC drop rate boost from SBB to BB. **Moved instant BC production from SBB to BB and lowered production from 26-33 to 17-24. **Moved 3 turn BB gauge fill rate boost from BB to SBB. **Moved 3 turn Rec boost from BB to SBB and raised boost from 80% to 160%. *06/08/2017: Updated Stats. Category:CustomUnits Category:Wandering Warriors Category:Female Category:7*